left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Five Dog
[[User talk:Five Dog/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] | [[User talk:Five Dog/Archive 2|'Archive 2']] | [[User:Five Dog/Story|'Story']] Greetings, friend! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me, this would be the perfect place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll respond on your talk page as soon as I can. Thanks! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature the exact time you made the edit. You can change your signature at any time on your . ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::Do you think Five Dog is cool? :::Yeah I think he's great, like other admins, and you? ::::I think he's helpful, too! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::Do you think Five Dog is cool? :::Yeah, I think he's great, like other admins, and you? ::::I think he's helpful, too! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in handy! ** Five Dog has Community, Recent changes, Shout box, and Active talk pages active in the sidebar. If you have any other questions, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 13:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Talk page dude!! what happened to your talk page? --Legofan94 19:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I archived it. :P --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 19:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Box ad on main page Hi Five Dog. A few days ago I left the following message on Jo's talk page, but so far she has chosen not to reply (and I checked to make sure she has logged on and/or edited since then). Anyway, here's the message: Wikia will be activating the 300x250 box ad on the main page any day now, but before that happens, I wanted to slightly modify the main page formatting (add tags) so that the box ad won't push all the content down. Since you guys have that big Welcome area at the top, the simplest way to modify the page is to use the column tags just on that section. View the test page I made to see what it'll look like. Essentially, the only difference will be that the Welcome section will be "squeezed" to allow room for the extra ad. Everything else on the page will appear exactly the same. I wanted to run it by you first, so please reply on my talk page with any comments/questions you have after reading this message. Once you've given it the green light, I'll transfer the modification to the real main page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick reply. Yes, the box ad will be seen by logged-in users, but only on the main page of course. All other pages will remain ad-free when logged in. JoePlay (talk) 00:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!!! HI! Can you remove my cousin's post at Talk:The Survivors----"What do you think?". I was so embarassed when I saw some strange post at Talk:The Survivors about her stupid ideas about an "upcoming L4D3" Oh man! Please help! Remove it please? For me, her ideas are USELESS.Left4deadgirl 08:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo Five Dog! Hi! A user named "Phoenix Marathon" is superb annoying because his page have many crazy things like rude comments about other admins and saying that he's enemies with Jo The Marten (pretty rude). Can you block him forever? No one will ever need a user like him. xo.Christa.xo 13:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Button color customization Earlier on the irc you expressed interest in customizing the color of the green "Save page" "Preview" and "Create a new wiki" buttons. I scrounged up the code for it, and I can tell you what colors need to be changed. Basically, you would paste the following into the Left4Dead Wiki MediaWiki:Monaco.css, but change all of the color codes to what you want them to be. I don't know any way to highlight the colors you will need to change, so I will just list them here with a demonstration of what each one is. #093 #006722 #2c802c #beddbe These are all Hexadecimal color codes. You can use an internet color chart to find color options to replace them with. When you know what colors you want to use, just search for the numbers in the section below and replace each one. I may see you on the irc tomorrow, but if not, feel free to leave any questions you may have on my talk page. ~ [[User:Gardimuer|'Gardimuer']] [[User talk:Gardimuer|'{ ʈalk }']] 06:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) the word you... seeming the POV policy on Metroid Wikia i've noticed that the term "you" is not allowed (does that mean other wikias too?), since this page http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Tactics has it every couple sentences should we replace all "yous" with "it, him, her, boomer, spitter, etc." or should we make a category called "Guides" to make it an appendix rather than an article? (Metroid101 22:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC)) MediaWiki:Description Hi Five Dog. I noticed that the wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 17:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Book When I came to read your book a week ago, I was amazed. It was by far good. Unfortunately, I saw you made the last edit in December, 3 months ago. I was shocked. I loved that book so far, but I wouldn't be reading anymore anytime soon. Please continue writing your awesome book. Pvt. Reddenbawker 23:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Left 2 Die Five, will you ever finish your great piece of fanfiction?Chubbyhug 18:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Left 2 Die Ok, just wanted to make sure you didn't give up on it. It's a great story. Chubbyhug 19:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Fanfiction Yay! Thanks for the compliment! Louis/Zoey FTW! I really, really enjoyed reading your story too. I hope you update it soon! I do understand there's this thing called life that has a tendency to get in the way though...=P Nightmirage 20:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hey been awhile since I've actually talked to you. I've managed to come up with a new wiki you may like. Link is here: http://gamings-greatest.wikia.com/ I know i spelled gameing wrong but its only way to get to sight now. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 11:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It's has been some great time since we crossed paths o' great one! [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday Hey, happy birthday, buddy. May you have many more. Love ya, man! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wait. Today is your birthday? Well happy birthday to you, o'great one. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 14:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Happy birthday! =) Nightmirage 16:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Keith article Hi, I know you just deleted the Keith article, so to stop this happening again and again, I just made "Keith" redirect to The Survivors page at the Keith section. Hope you don't mind! Sera404 11:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Military Hey should there be an article about the Military? Malekron 16:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandals If you can handle vandals hear me out... Someone has vandalized the Mutations page. Vandal's name is Steavean2. Migs005 10:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandals No need to worry. I already fixed it. Migs005 10:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey not funny man, where are you guys!?! "Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box!" How does that work? Can't find a damn thing in relation to that. Did I miss something? 13:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see. Well, Deathblade and Jo have already suggested that to me and like with them, I'm leavin' the Offer on the Table, but to the side in case I want to take it at a later date. Also sorted a minor Vandalism in one of the Articles, The Passing in which someone stated Zoey and Francis engage in "Mature" Activities while Louis watches and participates indirectly with..."Interest". If Vandalism becomes a Critical Issue in the Wiki, as in a bunch of Vandals everyday, then I'll consider making one. Right now, it seems you all have it under control mostly so there's no Emergency. So overall, I'll hold onto the offer for a later time. 20:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC)